Michael Dias
Michael “Mikey” Dias 'was a character role-played by CallMeGrub. Description Mikey Dias was a Deputy serving in the 'BCSO, Badge #323. After becoming a Deputy, Dias showed an almost disturbing fondness for the BCSO truck. He also insisted that the mullet is the "height of fashion", and under no circumstances would he ever cut it off. Background Information Dias spent many years training against the wild fauna of Australia. Boxing with kangaroos and destroying drop bears. Dias served in the Australian Special Forces, specifically the Recognizance Division. It is here that he discovered and subsequently honed his tracking skills. During his military service he amassed zero confirmed kills and one injury on himself when he shot himself in the foot and was medically discharged for incompetence. While still living in Australia, Dias’ brother Jose killed their father via shotgun blast to the head. Subsequently Jose fled Australia to Los Angeles. Dias gave chase which had him move as well. It is while living in LA that Dias met and married a woman named Anna. Dias applied and began working in LA. He became head of the Criminal Investigation Bureau. It was during his job here that a case brought him to find the decapitated head of his wife, Anna. It didn’t take Dias long to find out that it was, again, his brother who brought upon death to his life. In bloody pursuit of his brother, Dias followed him from LA to Los Santos. He changed jobs, started selling burgers on his bicycle, and eventually became a gardener for the LSPD. He then applied to be a cadet in the academy, was accepted, and rose up the ranks to avenge his late wife. Death On November 30th, 2019, Dias responded to a call regarding the HOA kidnapping a civilian (Mervin Mulcher) in Mirror Park. After pursuing the car in a chase, the HOA crashed; ejecting Mervin from the trunk. Mervin ran for cover quickly behind Dias' police cruiser. The HOA members jumped out of the car, aiming Class 2 guns at the officers. Dias found himself in a one-on-one shootout with Denzel Williams. Dias was able to take down Denzel, but suffered from mortal bullet wounds, and quickly losing consciousness from internal bleeding. He attempted to use an emergency IFAK, but ultimately passed out due to blood loss. Upon arriving at Pillbox Medical, he was unresponsive. Dias left a note with the local doctor on duty of his emergency contacts: Ziggy Buggs and Lauren Forcer. Dias' will granted Lauren all of his possessions, other than his new car, which he left to Ziggy. As Denzel was unmasked with several police officers there to witness to the event, he was able to be clearly identified as Dias' murderer. 'The Court Ruling of' Denzel Williams Despite severe lack of evidence from the police (the shotgun had been missing since the day of the murder, no casings retrieved or blood samples recorded in the MDT after being collected on scene), the verdict for the charges against Denzel weighed in the favor of the police force. Denzel admitted to being "Guilty" in court, taking a plea deal. He has been sentenced to Life in Prison, with possibility of parole after 60 years. The Shotgun Mikey's murder weapon was symbolic, as stated by CallMeGrub. * Denzel used the same shotgun when he shot Lauren Forcer '''in the face (causing the scar). * His brother, '''Jose, used a shotgun when he killed Mikey's wife, Anna. * Mikey used a shotgun for the final blow when he killed his brother (after running him over with a car). * Mikey used a shotgun to take out [[Iroquois "Snake" Plisken|'Iroquois "Snake" Plisken']] during an infiltration of Pillbox Medical, which killed a part of Snake that had hope for Los Santos. "Dicer" (Lauren and Dias) Mikey's Last Letter to Lauren Siz Fulker and The Bloodhound Deputy Michael Dias and Siz had a special relationship ever since they first met. Siz had been the only person who had consistently offered Dias any sort of challenge during his police work. This created a sort of intense rivalry between the two (mainly for the title of "King of the Dirt".) This pursuit rivalry spilled over to many other aspects of their interactions, with the two often exchanging banter whenever they encountered one another on the streets or during an arrest. Despite the apparent rivalry, Dias did have a soft side for Siz, and often gave him light punishments when captured. He once even went out of his way to stop Siz from being raided; striking a deal with him to return the PD grade weapons [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpunkyOpenElephantHassaanChop he stole off of his person after he was downed by Siz.] Possession of PD grade weapons was a raidable offense, with a resulting jail time of 300 months/$15,000 fine per stolen weapon (Siz would have been jailed for an equivalent of 1200 months for the four stolen PD weapons.) A few weeks later, Dias moved into the house two doors down from Siz, which yielded great disdain from Siz, as he now had to contend with yet another neighbor he does not like. In fact, Siz's first formal welcoming of Dias to the neighborhood resulted in an extended confrontation, and eventually resulted in Siz kidnapping Dias right off of his property for use as a hostage in a Fleeca Bank robbery. Dias eventually moved off of the property to a new location in Paleto with the other officers. He sold the house to Siz, who immediately put it to use as a stash house for [[Kray-Tor Skullfondler|'Kray-Tor']],' '''after transferring it to one of his '''HOA' cadets. Siz and Dias interactions temporarily came to a screeching halt when Dias was suspended from the police force for three days, following the use of a flashbang against Siz. The flashbang was a request on Siz's part, as he had been trying to experience the effects to "build up a tolerance." Dias offered to meet him in a remote location to test it out. After his suspension, Dias returned to duty; but interactions between the two were sparse ever since. In addition, their few interactions together became much more hostile, as Dias had (in Siz's eyes) sided with Lauren Forcer. This created tension between them, as Dias came down hard on the HOA's actions, in an attempt to impress Lauren. Prior to his death, the last time the two interacted was when Dias apprehended Siz for the execution of [[Tsury Nanakaze|'Tsury Nanakaze']]. Dias witnessed the act from a police helicopter he was flying and was super surprised by Siz’s actions that day. When Siz '''was told that Dias had passed he was quite indifferent about the event, so much so that his immediate follow up question was whether or not his death would have an affect on an upcoming court case of his (as Dias was the primary witness who filed the police report against '''Siz for the murder of Tsury.) Siz '''still owns a pistol from Dias (which '''Denzel gave him.) Quotes * "Koala Leather; it is stronger than Adamantium, Vibranium, Titanium, Unobtanium and Kevlar. It costs $50,000 per square inch." ''(This is often cited as the reason why Dias survives anything. Although, everyone always questions why he insists on making leather out of koalas.) * ''"'Siz'!" * "Fuck you, '''Siz'!"'' * ”I’m the King of the dirt!” Notes * Often referred to as "The Bloodhound". * Also referred to himself as "Master of the Dirt", a title that frequently changed hands with Siz, who previously stole it from [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']]. Prior to his death, Dias handed the title of "King of the Dirt" back to Siz, despite him having failed to successfully evade him. * He knew how to swim, but was scared of large bodies of water after an encounter https://clips.twitch.tv/BashfulCogentKeyboardBabyRage with Norman Bones. * Dias started his time in the city by purchasing burgies, and selling them severely overpriced to (as he quoted) "lazy Americans", as a way to make money without doing crime. He would ride his bicycle around town as a portable burger delivery man. He thus earned the nickname "Mikey on a Bikey". * As part of a joke, one of the Judges married Dias to [[Tracy Martell|'Tracy Martell']], a Pillbox 'Doctor. An event which put a strain on Tracy's efforts to win back [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete]]’s trust (her girlfriend at the time.) *He had several visible tattoos on his arms. *His preferred weapon was a non-lethal taser, but he was frequently seen carrying a hammer and a machete. *Although trained as a Deputy, Dias showed a fondness for detective work, earning him the nickname "The Bloodhound". He has gained a bit of infamy among criminals for being nearly impossible to elude. *One of his most noteworthy arrests was the serial killer "[[River Styx|'River Styx']]", which he received praise for his work on the capture. Due to this, he was suggested by (at the time) Senior Officer [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']] to be considered for Detective. *Dias also had a bit of a reckless streak when it came to pursuits, earning him the nickname "Kawaii Killer" (a play on Koala Killer) by members of the EMS. *His funeral was held on December 14th, 2019. Gallery DiasNewLook2.png DiasUpdate2.png DiasNewLook.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.16.07 PM.png|No Mullet Dias Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.17.11 PM.png|Sneaky Dias Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.25.38 PM.png|Wrecked! Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.30.33 PM.png|Held Up... Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.33.40 PM.png|Slow and Steady Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.37.45 PM.png|Hardtime Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.42.36 PM.png|On Top of the Situation Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.50.25 PM.png|Detective Dias Stumbles Upon on a Siz Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.53.56 PM.png|Dias Takes a Tumble Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.09.38 AM.png|Chaos! Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.15.23 AM.png|Heck Realm Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.20.01 AM.png|Out of the I.C.U. Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.24.36 AM.png|The Bloodhound Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.46.48 AM.png|Brawler Boys Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.52.43 AM.png|Doppelganger CadetMikeyDias.png DiasNormanStab.png References Category:Male Category:Deceased